


Hero Worship

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Kyle Rayner has always had a thing for Superman and joining the Justice League does not change that.





	Hero Worship

When Kyle had first met Superman, he’d been taken aback by just how close the real deal was to the idolized version Kyle had formed as a kid.  In person, Superman was every bit as kind, noble, and powerful as Kyle had imagined.  The part of Kyle that remembered wrapping a red towel around his neck and chasing Tyler Hutchence around the trailer park still couldn't help but be impressed as he watched his JLA teammate tunnel through mountains, redirect lava flow, and catch airplanes the way other people would catch a frisbee.   It’s on such days those that Kyle was reminded that his life was very, very cool.

On the other hand, there were some things that Kyle learned from being in the JLA with Superman that he had never even begun to suspect about the Man of Steel as a child.

Namely, he could never have fathomed the fact that Superman gave really good head.  
                                     
Also, while his childhood self had certainly indulged in fantasies about the grandeur of the Fortress of Solitude, Kyle had never dreamed that the Gigantic-Sized Bed would bend so easily in the middle when Clark pressed down slightly on his abdomen as he went down on Kyle.   *That* was certainly nothing he and Tyler had ever acted out during their childhood in the “Tool Shack of Solitude.”

Which, actually, might have been too bad.

Kyle also hadn’t had any idea just how *soft* that black hair was.  When he’d thought about Superman’s hair at all - which admittedly, he hadn’t done a lot until recently - he’d just figured that it was as hard as the rest of him.   When Kyle had first been given the opportunity to run his hands through it, he’d been shocked to discover that the hair that was as strong as steel was as soft as a feather.

But most surprising of all - to Kyle, anyway - was that Superman was a bottom.  Actually, Kyle was glad he hadn’t known that in his youth.  Tyler would have made a terribly bossy top.

“Green Lantern?”            

“Yes, J’onn?”

“While I am pleased to know that you . . . have discovered positive attributes to being in the Justice League, perhaps you could. . . think more quietly?”

Kyle flushed the color of Flash’s costume and was very, very thankful that they were the only two people in the Watchtower at the moment. “Uh, Sure, J’onn. Sorry.”

Kyle slunk down in his chair and scowled at the planet below.  Leave it to the Rookie to shoot porno waves to the telepath.

Though Kyle couldn’t deny that the very ability to shoot porno waves about having sex with Superman to a telepath was proof that his life was very, very cool.  
\----


End file.
